


Art for "Standing on the Edge of Forever" by AngelCI5

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for "Standing on the Edge of Forever" by AngelCI5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing on the Edge of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469389) by [Angelci5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelci5/pseuds/Angelci5). 



Summary provided by the author:

When tragedy strikes, SAS Sergeant Bodie blames himself entirely. Crushed by guilt, he leaves the army and turns his back on life, until one day a Major Cowley asks for his help. A man called Raymond Doyle has been taken prisoner by the Russians in Soviet-occupied Afghanistan, and Cowley needs him rescued and brought back to the UK. Bodie agrees to go to Afghanistan and try and rescue this idiot who's got himself imprisoned. But when he meets him, it turns out the idiot is not quite what Bodie was expecting. In fact, this Raymond Doyle does some rescuing of his own, in more ways than one.

 

 

 

Both pieces without text:

[](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/ProsBB2014-2.jpg) 

 

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/ProsBB2014.jpg)


End file.
